In the related art, as disclosed in Patent Document 1, an optical fiber unit formed by winding binding materials on a plurality of optical fiber core wires or optical fiber strands (hereinafter, simply referred to as optical fibers). In the optical fiber unit, binding materials are wound, so it is possible to improve the discrimination between the plurality of optical fiber units depending on the colors of binding materials while suppressing the bundle of optical fiber core wires from becoming loose.
In addition, Patent Document 2 below proposes an optical fiber unit in which a plurality of binding materials are wound in an SZ shape on a bundle of optical fibers, and two binding materials are adhered to each other at the reversal point of the winding direction.
According to such configuration, when the portion at which the two binding materials are adhered to each other is peeled off, the binding around the peeled portion is released and the binding at the other portion is maintained. Thus, it is possible to improve workability of mid-span branching or the like of the optical fiber unit.